Tool holders for rotary drivers such as drills are generally known in the art. Some tool holders directly couple bits, such as drilling bits or screw driving bits, to the rotary driver.
Tool holders generally include a drive body having a shank at one end and a socket at the other. The socket is configured to accommodate the bit and a retaining mechanism is coupled to the socket to releasably couple the bit or bit holder to the socket for rotation with the tool holder.
The driving tool assembly according to the present disclosure provides a pivoting mechanism that allow a tool bit to be driven at an angle relative to a drive axis. In particular, a driving tool assembly according to the present disclosure includes a drive component adapted to be connected to a power tool or hand tool. A driven component is pivotally connected to the drive component and is adapted to receive a tool bit, drill bit, or otherwise provide a nut driver or socket wrench. A locking mechanism is provided for lockingly engaging the driven component to be in co-axial alignment with the drive component. The drive component includes a shaft or a mandrel having a driving shank formed or provided on one end thereof. The driving shank has a non-circular cross-section formed or defined by three or more curved and planar sidewalls. The number of sidewalls preferably includes three, four or six sidewalls, for engaging with a non-circular cavity of the driven component.